guavirafandomcom-20200213-history
C1E10 — The Goodness of their Hearts
Jamra's Account I confess my feelings about the past few days are mixed. From the depths of ignominy I have finally achieved some success, but at what cost... I suppose I should cease my wallowing though, and begin at the beginning. It was the morning of the 5th and I had finally come to a decision. For the past few weeks I have been trying to get ahead in the world, make what money I can and grow in significance. Build a foundation, you know? I have had to do many things I once considered ignoble. I have "swept streets," hunted vermin, fought in the arena, and disposed of corpses. I have entered into the service of a man I suspect to be at the very least a smuggler, if not a more serious criminal. In each of these cases I have committed that sin which is most particular to my people, using the compulsions set upon us in ages past to save myself and my companions. But always, always in cases of extremity. Always because there was no other choice. But now I was to sully myself to the utmost degree. I had little luck in business so far, making a mere handful of gold, and I needed startup capital. There was one easy solution and I grasped this. I would approach the mortals here and offer the ancient bargain that my people have been forced into time and again, which I swore with all others in the City each tenday that I would forever repudiate. I would sell wishes. I suppose my demeanor was… not the best when I arrived at table that morning. Agate seemed to notice more than anyone else and began to prod for details, rejecting my brittle laughs and dissembling. Finally I told her my plan to set up a small pop up stand in the market, although I feared that I would be stopped by vigilant guards. At that point her little face took on a stern cast and she extracted a promise from me not to go anywhere before she got back. That was easy enough and I began to drown my woes in the weak Guaviran khaffe. Before long she returned, holding a piece of paper. Agate had written a note in her best, though shaky, handwriting, reading, “Jamra is allowed to have his stand and sell spells. Signed, Officer Agate.” Such kindness from her. Such a friend to have, and what had I done to earn her? I wrapped her in a deep hug, overcome by her kindness. There was little she could do truly help me, but she had done all she could. It has been so very long since someone had done anything at all. I folded the letter carefully and stowed it, close to my heart. Perhaps Agate’s kindness gave me luck, for not once that week was I apprehended while selling in the market squares. I nearly doubled my gold and had tremendous success with the buyers building contacts which I suspect will be back for more soon enough. If I can build enough of a name for myself, I should be able to transition to direct to business sales for a more dignified experience. Riding high on the week’s sales, I was pleased enough to assist Zelaerys when she finally return to us, after living rough with the city’s unfortunates for nearly two weeks. Apparently there was some sort of infestation within a local poorhouse and we set off to render charitable aid. I was skeptical of the value of our help at first. It seemed, upon examination of the walls of the place, that what they really needed was a good mason. Nevertheless we examined the holes and found three tremendous swarms of insects. Again, my suspicions are renewed that there must be a larger tunnel network beneath the city, perhaps the remnant of some prior settlement? Swarms such as this could easily feed the spiders we fought and a subterranean structure could provide housing for the troglodytes we encountered. Regardless, we set to work with flame and sword. Yet again, I was overwhelmed though. Even when I feel as if I have made true progress towards my purpose, the moment I enter battle I am shown the extent of my weakness. The whole process saddens and frustrates me. Yet when I awoke there was still work to be done. Zelaerys had provided a modicum of healing to me and I looked up to see Orentha and Sirenixia fighting off the last two swarms as they skittered all over them. I heled in the only way I know how and let loose a torrent of flame that nearly dispatched the two, though Orentha tossed me a glare afterwards, as if her fists would have been more effective against a pile of centipedes. After the battle though, I had scarcely staggered to my feet when I saw Agate holding a knife to Trindak’s throat, shouting that he had tried to kill her! If that dwarf has hurt her… Orentha's Account After now multiple encounters with Nix and the Nicto Kurasis, I decided caution was likely the best course of action moving forward. I was much more of a soldier than a spy, and it seemed like my particular set of skills wasn’t useful in dealing with such slippery people. I had acted recklessly in the Commas, and I didn’t like thinking about what could have happened to Agate if she had been in the room with me. I may not be able to see them coming, but I could prepare for the eventuality of another encounter with them. Agate’s safety was my highest concern. I knew she could take care of herself - a girl her age doesn’t come as far as she has without being able to handle herself - but I had only ever seen her fight from a distance with her magic. I didn’t know how well she would fare if someone snuck up on her with a dagger. I wasn't worried about the rest of our party. I knew Sirinixia and Trindak would be fine in any fight, and Jamra was slippery enough to get himself out of a sticky situation without conflict. I went about town looking for a dagger for Agate. She had told me when we met that her name was also the name of a stone, so I asked around for a dagger decorated with some agate - not knowing what it looked like. While I was shopping, I felt an uncomfortable tingling sensation in the back of my head. Someone was watching me. Bastard. I never saw him, but I knew it was Nix. I assumed he knew that I wouldn’t be walking around town alone with the chest, which meant he was following me for another reason I wasn’t aware of. Probably just to make me paranoid. I tried not to think about it, but even so I found myself looking over my shoulder at every turn. I returned to Agate and was delighted that she was willing to train with me. She wanted me to teach her how to kill people, and I was simultaneously proud and terrified of the girl. I stuck with the basics of breaking choke holds, quick incapacitation, and using her small frame to her advantage when facing a larger opponent. She was actually quite the natural, and I was incredibly sad to see a bit of myself in her. She shouldn’t be learning skills like this at such a young age. A few days later we gained a new addition to our group. Zelaerys had apparently been a member of Squad 13 before I had joined in, but left the group temporarily to care for some orphans that she found in the city. She was incredibly beautiful and compassionate - which was quite refreshing when compared to the sociopaths I usually found myself interacting with (*cough* Jamra). I jumped at the opportunity to help her. Don’t get me wrong, I wanted to help the orphans, but being in her company was certainly a bonus. The children were living in what was essentially a dirt hole in a poor part of the city. I had brought food for them to eat, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to help them in the long run unless they had a steady way of getting money. I thought of teaching them to steal - which had been my solution when I was their age - but resolved that stealing may bring them more trouble than it was worth in Guavira. I had been good at it and it still brought me trouble. We found the holes the rats and insects were coming out of and played pest control for a while. They were harder and more dangerous to fight off than I think any of us had bargained for. When Jamra fell, I rushed to stabilize him since it seemed he was more effective at damaging the swarms than I was, and when he regained consciousness he promptly set me on fire. Great. Glad to be appreciated. One swarm engulfed Agate completely, and Trindak misstepped when swinging his axe and accidentally struck her instead of the swarm. Sirinixia luckily got to her quickly and was able to heal her. Once the battle was done, Agate drew the dagger I had given her and I had a moment of incredible pride at her swift movements - a feeling I promptly lost when I realized she was pointing it Trindak.